Marks Left Behind
by FadingPhantom
Summary: Clarke quickly discovers that there are far more awkward ways for her mother to find out about her and Lexa than walking in on them having sex. One-shot


Clearly this is AU, betrayal did not happen and the Clans are in a war with traitors, just for some background information.

"Lexa." Clarke breathed out as she finally calmed down from the high the Grounder Commander had just brought her too. Said Commander was positioned between her legs as the blonde was slumped down on Lexa's throne, hands loosening on their hold on her waist and thighs.

Striking green eyes peer up at her and Clarke couldn't help but feel another pang of desire as she watched Lexa lick her lips. As if sensing her growing arousal the brunette smirked at Clarke, her eyes darkening as she leaned in again. Her ministrations were halted as a hand came out and gripped her shoulder.

"I'm already late with a meeting with my mother because you can't keep your hands to yourself. I'm not going to be even later and have her send out a small army to look for me."

"I cannot help myself when it comes to you, Clarke. Pleasure looks good on you." Lexa stated truthfully.

Clarke blushed at her words and turned her face away from the intense gaze she was getting from those Khol covered eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"No?" Lexa asked almost mockingly, lips pulled upward in a slight smirk. "That is not what you were saying when my-"

"Okay!" Clarke said suddenly as she jumped onto her feet and swiftly readjusted herself. Lexa could only watch in amusement as she stood up as well, her eyes sweeping over Clarke once. The Commander shifted forward some as her hand came up, brushing some of Clarke's hair out of her face as her fingers gazed across the skin of her cheek.

"You must go?" she asked softly as she gazed into clear blue eyes.

Sighing softly Clarke leaned into the touch, eyes hooding some as she gazed up at Lexa. "Yes. My mom wants to discuss the methods your healers have shown me. I already put this off long enough, you know this." She replied with a slight frown on her face.

Lexa was quiet for a moment before she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against her lips. Clarke closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss before it was over far too soon. "Be safe Clarke. Those traitors are still wondering the woods." She said as she drew back and away from the blonde and headed towards the entrance of the tent. The brunette just reached the tent flaps before she paused, head turning slightly as she looked towards Clarke once more. "Hurry back I will," she swallowed before continuing "I will miss you." With that she was gone.

Smiling softly to herself Clarke hurried outside as well, finger combing through her blonde locks so it doesn't look like she just had sex.

After mounting her house and taking off in the direction of Camp Jaha with her guards Clarke kept the horse at a steady pace, not wanting to reach the camp too quickly yet not wanting to be out in the open for too long. After the battle of Mount Weather tension seemed to be at an all-time high between the Sky People and those of the coalition. So much so that many didn't seem to agree to the addition of the Sky People, believing them to offer nothing but death.

Those who saw it this way challenged Lexa to rid them of the alliance formed or fear yet another war and when Lexa would not break it that's when things got ugly. Many people broke away from the Clans and attempted to target the Sky People and TriKru.

All was seemingly peaceful on their trek to Camp Jaha. Clarke almost forget about the worry as she got lost in the feeling of riding. So much so she missed the arrow whizzing past her until one of the warriors with her cried out in pain. Pulling on the reins the brown horse let out a neigh, rearing up on his back hoofs before they connected with the dirt once more.

That's when everything seemed to happen all at once.

Warriors descended from the trees with their weapons drawn and took out a warrior on Clarke's left before any of the ones with her had a chance to unsheathe their own. The death of one of their own seemed to snap them out of their death before one of her own guards, Cyrus, let out a battle cry and flung himself off the horse and onto another, plunging his blade into his heart.

Glancing around at the battle breaking out Clarke reached behind her for her gun, taking aim at someone who was about to attack a young warrior, Katia's, life when she herself let out a cry. Pain exploded in her right leg as metal tore through her flesh, creating a large cut from her inner thigh and downward. Reacting as quickly as she could Clarke kicked out with her right leg, her foot connected with the shoulder of her attacker. Her horse let out another neigh and jerked so suddenly Clarke fell backward.

Her attacker jerked back from her kick and was disorientated enough for Clarke to roll off of her back and onto her feet to send a bullet through his head before she focused don the blood dripping down her leg.

A hiss of pain escaped Clarke's lips as she limped into the medical wing, injured warriors fallowing behind her as people rushed to tend to the more serious. Her mother quickly ushered Clarke into a small side room and helped her onto a table before she tore off her tattered and bloodied jeans.

Clarke's fingers gripping the cool metal of the table she was on as the denim was ripped away from the cut flesh.

"Can you please hurry this up?" she nearly snapped. Honestly, she was a grown woman, she knew how to take care of herself. She could even put these damn stiches on herself, yet her mother would not even let her near the tools. Saying about how she lost too much blood and wouldn't be able to handle stitching herself with shaking fingers. Honestly, she wasn't a child she knew-

"Clarke, what is that?" Snapping out of her rant Clarke looked towards her mother confused before she noticed her gaze was directed down towards her thighs.

"I don't know mother. I did get cut, on my _thigh_ , it could be a number of things. Like, Oh I don't know, blood?"

"Blood is not black Clarke. At least not any that I know of."

What?

Head snapping down Clarke's brown orbs wondered over her skin before she noticed the black smudges on her thighs, leading up to-oh..oh shit. Lexa's war paint was smudged all over the inside of her thighs and her mother. Oh god. ' _Please pass out from blood loss. Please._ ' She chanted as she slowly looked back up at her mother. Blue met brown and Clarke knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

It wasn't as if she and Lexa were keeping their relationship a secret. They both never felt the need to let everyone know about them, plus Clarke knew, as much as Lexa cared for her she still feared what could happen if the wrong person got a hold of the information. So they weren't hiding it, they were just careful.

"Do we need to have the talk? I know we never got around to it on the Ark because of, well, me being busy and then only having limited visits with you. But know that I know you are sexually active I want to let you know about protection." Abby started off, not paying any mind to the mortification that settled on her daughters face. "Do grounders even use protection? I mean, you are seeing a grounder aren't you?"

"I don't…. Mom. I really don't feel comfortable having this talk with you right now."

Oh god she should not have said anything. Or at least said something else, something concerning her injury, which was still bleeding and being ignored. Shit. Now her mother was going to interrogate her.

"So you are. Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I would be against it? Because I don't like their ways?"

"Oh my god Mom, please stop talking."

"I mean, I'm not thrilled by your choices but I would have understood if you told me." No. No she would not have. Clarke knew her mother and Lexa did not get along in the slightest. "And now that I know you are seeing one of them, do I at least get to know wh-"

"Clarke!"

Both woman looked towards the medical bay entrance as Lexa strode into the room, her attention focused solely on Clarke as she stared at her injury, assessing the damage before looking up at her face. "Are you alright Clarke?" she asked. The worry was evident in her tone, much unlike the way she presented herself in front of others.

Clarke's stomach only seemed to sink further into her stomach as she gazed over her girlfriends head to her mother who seemed to have fit two and two together.

"You're having sex with my daughter?"

Lexa, who didn't even seem to acknowledge that Abby was their when she first entered, stiffened at her words. Her green eyes widened only a fraction, taken back before she schooled her features into her stoic mask as she gazed upon the elder Griffin.

The two seemed to be staring at one another. Lexa eyed Abby warily before her attention shifted back onto Clarke who looked horrified. Lexa looked as if she was about to defend herself before her gaze shifted downward onto Clarke's exposed legs that she steeled herself once more.

"Clarke should be tended to." She said simply which only seemed to enrage Abby, but the older woman complied.

Gathering up her medical supplies she went to work on flushing out the wound and stitching it up. Clarke for the most part didn't complain, only flinch every now and then. Her pain was only eased when Lexa gently ran her hand along her arm until she reached her hand and placed hers over Clarke's.

The air in the room was thick with the unspoken words until Abby motioned for Clarke that she was all set and that's when the blonde opened her mouth.

"Mom I can explain." Okay so not the best choice of words to start out with.

Abby only raised a cynical eyebrow at her, brown eyes showing her displeasure.

Looking away Clarke shifted awkwardly on the table trying to find the right words to use to let her mother know about the…the situation at hand. "So me and Lexa are well, we're….we're um.." she trailed off not really knowing what to say about their relationship. They were together but she didn't want to let her mother know the true extend of their relationship. She'd probably freak out more.

"We are intimate." Lexa finished for her and Clarke shot her a small glare. That was not helping.

Abby shot the grounder's leader an unamused look. "I am well aware." She paused for a moment to let out a slow breath. "For how long?" she questioned.

"Um…."

"That depends on what Clarke wants. Sometimes it can la-"

"Lexa!" Clarke hissed at the brunette. She was really not helping the situation. Her mother looked as if she was about to explode from either anger or embarrassment. Probably both.

Lexa shot her a confused glance before she met Abby's gaze. "If you fear my intentions are not pure towards your daughter than I can assure you, I do not ever wish to harm your daughter. I want nothing more than for Clarke to be happy and while she is with me I promise to ensure her safety. For she has shown me what true happiness is and I do not intend to let that go." She stated with her head tilted up slightly and her green eyes even more intense than usual.

Clarke's breath caught in her throat at Lexa's confession. She had never been to bold to confess such things in front of anyone but Clarke. Her mother was also taken back by such a confession by the usually stoic commander she didn't seem to know what to say. Looking between the two she opened her mouth, only to close it once more and sigh.

Pinning Lexa with a sharp glance she took a step towards the Commander. "If you so much as break her heart I don't care how many armies you have under your control, you won't be able to stop what's coming to you, and you Clarke." She turned towards her daughter and smiled. "I'm glad you are truly smiling again." And with that she squeezed her daughters hand made to exit.

"Next time though, I'd prefer if you would let me know in a different way." She said, her cheeks slightly red as she disappeared.

Clarke let out a small breath of relief, glad at finally getting that off of her chest as she turned towards her girlfriend, only to be met with confused green eyes. "What way did she find out?"

Blushing once more Clarke looked down, causing Lexa's eyes to fallow until her eyes settled upon the black surrounding her thighs. "Oh." She said, trying to hide her amusement from Clarke. The blonde still caught onto the way her lips twitched slightly as she fought down a smile. "Well, at least she did not stumble upon us in a state of undress. I have heard from Octavia that situation is not a pleasant one."

Needless to say next time Abby found out about just how intimate her daughter and the Commander were, it was when she walked in on them half naked and the Commander's mouth on her daughter's chest, in Abby's living room.


End file.
